


New Interests

by alafaye



Series: 2016 advent drabbles [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Draco's friends are tired of his whining that he's lonely at Christmas so they introduce him to the singles Secret Santa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 16 of the slythindor100 challenge. The photo used was
> 
> Also: prompt 16 at adventdrabbles; the prompt was [Secret Santa](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/christmas-2014-secret-santa_zpscndaallf.png.html). And for the prompt of 'break up/lonely during the holidays' for dracoharry100. And day 16 at adventchallenge.

Draco turned from Pansy to look at Blaise. "Is she serious?"

Blaise set down his drink with a sigh. "Serious. We're both tired of you whining at Christmas that you're lonely."

"Not all of us are lucky enough to fall in love with fellow Slytherins," Draco growled.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "It's a good idea. You won't ever have to meet them if you won't want to, but it looks like fun!"

"No commitments," Blaise said. "One date just to exchange the gifts. What more would you want?"

A faithful, long term partner. That was what Draco wanted. But he also had no prospects and as Blaise said, it was one date. It couldn't hurt, could it? He picked up the pamphlet Pansy had dropped on the table. It was strictly for single partners -- no one in a committed relationship (though he noted that there was a separate Secret Santa for swingers and one for open relationships). All he had to do was fill out a form and send it back. An owl would be sent to him detailing what his prospective match wanted and then they would meet up at a restaurant to exchange the gifts. They had dinner together after. 

"At least try," Pansy said.

~~~

Draco straightened the gift box, wondering if he should just cancel or say it was a mistake. His date had asked for something festive, but funny. Draco had tried to figure it out for weeks until he came across a set of upside down Santa and Snowman mugs. He hoped it wouldn't scare his date off.

"And here is your table, sir," the maitre'd said.

Draco straightened his shoulders and tried for a smile. It slid off his face when Harry Potter sat across from him. 

"The waiter will be right over for your drinks," the maitre'd said.

Potter and Draco stared across the table. Draco broke it by picking up the gift he'd picked out and standing up. "I'm sure... Well. Clearly the Secret Santa didn't really know what it was doing. I apologize, Potter."

"Where are you going?" Potter asked. He held out the gift he brought. "At least sit down so we can exchange gifts."

Draco sighed, but sat down despite his better judgement. He took the box that Potter hadn't bothered to wrap and opened it. Inside, nestled in some wrapping paper, were four new glass vials. Draco had added them on a whim on his list, but he would need them for the potion he had developed. He smiled. "Thank you."

Potter was grinning at his cups. "You're welcome. I have no idea where you found these, but they're great!"

"It took me a while to find them," Draco admitted. "But I thought that they might fit what you wanted."

"I'll be using them tonight," Potter said firmly. He looked up through his eyelashes. Without his glasses, they were more vivid than school. Draco felt warmth pool in his stomach, imagining other times Potter could be looking at him. Potter smirked, as if he knew. "Maybe I'll be using them tonight, with company. Provided he stays for dinner."

Draco wouldn't have to stay any longer than dinner and this was one of his favorite restaurants. He looked up at the waiter as he approached. "I'll have a glass of the house white."

Potter grinned.


End file.
